grassrootsfandomcom-20200223-history
Carrboro Greenspace
This is a proposed Public Space for Carrboro, North Carolina. Please visit the website at Carrboro Greenspace Berufsunfähigkeitsversicherung Minutes *Minutes March 13, 2011 =Current Projects/Events= Urban Farm Tour *($ program, plant sales, t-shirts, seed bombs, etc.) Tool Lending Library- heifer international model. Film Series DIO Workshops Green Thumb Guild/Urban Minga - bring in water catchments, garden creation to raise money. heifer international model. Neighborhood Greenspaces Sustainable Transportation: Car Share - working with ZipCar to bring to Carrboro? Ridesharing @ FlagPoles {Sammy} Advocate for safer bike lanes, Pedestrian roadways, Saturday & Sunday buses support Sustainable Local Businesses: work with Carrboro Localmotive & Local Living Economies Taskforce, Sunday afternoon or Tuesday/thursday/friday afternoon Market @ Town Commons.. weekly &/or monthly craft/value added/health street/commons fair ($ stall fees for coordination & publicizing). Coop model at the Nightlight before shows? People's Channel open @ Town Commons Sustainable Healthcare: Group rate Healthcare through the Greenspace? through Weaver St? hook up with in-town alternatives (real, local & preventive insurance) work with FLO Food to support Coop Dining Alternatives, fully stocked dorm kitchens, student CSAs and educational cooking veggies zines, how to start a community gardens. ($ Grants) work with the town & Rec & Parks to provide space for Recyclery, tool lending library, neighborhood greenspaces, community gardens ; collaboration for workshops (like Nature Walk, etc. $ for promotion and organization) Active 2nd and 4th Sundays at Carrboro Raw * Film Series ** April 11, 8pm -- Sicko ***Description: The words "health care" and "comedy" aren't usually found in the same sentence, but in Academy Award winning filmmaker Michael Moore's new movie 'SiCKO,' they go together hand in (rubber) glove. ** April 25, 8pm -- Money as Debt I & II ***Description: Paul Grignon’s 47-minute animated presentation of “Money as Debt” tells in very simple and effective graphic terms what money is and how it is being created. "Money as Debt II" explores the baffling, fradulent and destructive arithmetic of the money system that holds us hostage to a forever growing debt and how we might evolve beyond that. ** May 9, 8pm -- Food Inc. ***Description: In Food, Inc., filmmaker Robert Kenner lifts the veil on our nation's food industry, exposing the highly mechanized underbelly that has been hidden from the American consumer with the consent of our government's regulatory agencies, USDA and FDA. Food, Inc. reveals surprising—and often shocking truths—about what we eat, how it's produced, who we have become as a nation and where we are going from here. ** May 23, 8pm -- Homegrown ***Description: HOMEGROWN follows the Dervaes family who run a small organic farm in the heart of urban Pasadena, California. While "living off the grid", they harvest over 6,000 pounds of produce on less than a quarter of an acre, make their own bio diesel, power their computers with the help of solar panels, and maintain a website that gets 4,000 hits a day. The film is an intimate human portrait of what it's like to live like "Little House on the Prairie" in the 21st Century. JUNE 12 URBAN FARM TOUR ** June 27, 8pm -- The Garden (Rumble in the Garden) ***Description: The fourteen-acre community garden at 41st and Alameda in South Central Los Angeles is the largest of its kind in the United States. Started as a form of healing after the devastating L.A. riots in 1992, the South Central Farmers have since created a miracle in one of the country’s most blighted neighborhoods. Growing their own food. Feeding their families. Creating a community. But now, bulldozers are poised to level their 14-acre oasis. The Garden follows the plight of the farmers, from the tilled soil of this urban farm to the polished marble of City Hall. Mostly immigrants from Latin America, from countries where they feared for their lives if they were to speak out, we watch them organize, fight back, and demand answers.. ** July 11, 8pm -- Garbage Warrior ***Description: What do beer cans, car tires and water bottles have in common? Not much unless you're renegade architect Michael Reynolds, in which case they are tools of choice for producing thermal mass and energy-independent housing. For 30 years New Mexico-based Reynolds and his green disciples have devoted their time to advancing the art of "Earthship Biotecture" by building self-sufficient, off-the-grid communities where design and function converge in eco-harmony...While politicians hum and ha, Mother Nature strikes, leaving communities devastated by tsunamis and hurricanes. Reynolds and his crew seize the opportunity to lend their pioneering skills to those who need it most. Shot over three years and in four countries, Garbage Warrior is a timely portrait of a determined visionary, a hero of the 21st century. ** July 25, 8pm -- No Impact Man ***Description: A guilty New York Liberal decides to practice what he preaches for one year: turns off the electricity, stops making garbage, gives up TV, taxis & take out and becomes a walking, bicycling, composting, tree hugging, polar bear saving, local food-eating citizen all while taking his baby daughter and caffeine loving, retail obsessed, television-addicted wife along with him. ** August 8, 8pm -- A Crude Awakening: the Oil Crash ***Description: OilCrash, produced and directed by award-winning European journalists and filmmakers Basil Gelpke and Ray McCormack, tells the story of how our civilization’s addiction to oil puts it on a collision course with geology. Compelling, intelligent, and highly entertaining, the film visits with the world’s top experts and comes to a startling, but logical conclusion – our industrial society, built on cheap and readily available oil, must be completely re-imagined and overhauled. ** August 29, 8pm -- Darwins Nightmare ***Description: Darwin's Nightmare is a tale about humans between the North and the South, about globalization, and about fish. ** September 12, 8pm -- Avatar! ** September 26, 8pm -- Burn! ***Description: The professional mercenary Sir William Walker instigates a slave revolt on the Caribbean island of Queimada in order to help improve the British sugar trade. Years later he is sent again to deal with the same rebels that he built up because they have seized to much power that now threatens British sugar interests. * Easter Egg Seed Bombing, April 4th, 1 p.m. WXYC P.S.A., Flyers Eggs, Collect eggs ASAP Black Eyed peas, Cow Peas * Cheese Making Workshop, Vimala and Hillsborough Cheese Company * Beer Making * Mead Workshop (Around Honey Harvest time) Hive to Bottle * Chicken Slaughter * Urban Farm Tour May 22 Sell Seedlings, Perrenials, UFT Start at Town commons Music, Carrboro Raw * Tool Lending Library ** Money Raised during Urban Farm Tour ** Proposed Purchase *** U-Bar Proposed * Seed Bombing / Guerrila Gardening Inactive * Farmer Appreciation Table =Workshops= * Cheese making * Mushroom Workshop * =Mission= Carrboro Greenspace seeks to be a public space where all people can enjoy and engage with their local environment(s) and work to developing truly sustainable ways of living. For us, the term environment includes but cannot be limited to nature. Our political, social and cultural environments clearly affect our treatment and perceptions of nature, and vice versa. As such environment necessarily implies a combination of natural, social, cultural and political aspects. This is why this Greenspace is also a center for community and sustainability, two terms we believe are mutually and inextricably related, and emphasize the kinds of political and social conditions we believe are necessary for real and effective forms of sustainability. In addition, in contrast to the prevailing tendency to separate public, community and recreational spaces, from research, educational, and deliberative entities, the Greenspace seeks to integrate them. =Resources= See Also * Moving with Footloose Bruce * Carrboro Public Space * Carrboro Energy Descent Action Plan category:Projects